User talk:Thekingsman
Request Good evening sire. I do not mean to rush you, or question you but out of curiousity, I was just wondering if you made any decision concerning my admin request. If you have an answer please tell me on my talk page. Thank you for your time.Zxankou14 16:30, February 28, 2012 (UTC)Zxankou14 11:30 Feb 28, 2012 Gratitude Hello thekingsman, I just read the message and I am very grateful that you decided to give me admin rights. I understand that this is a one chance deal so, to avoid screw ups, i was wondering if you could give send me your personal rules concerning the use of the priviledge like what is/isnt acceptable. Again Thank you very much.Zxankou14 01:50, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Zxankou14 08:49 Feb 29, 2012 Response Tthank you for responding so quickly to my message and letting me know. With that stated, is that Fecal manipulation page really necessary. The last time I read the comments everyone wanted that thing gone. OK Oh well that is good to hear, and who made that thing in the first place. A response, and remorse Hey Just leaving a you a response, I kinda dropped off the face of the earth. Doing other things now so i will not be editing wikia anymore. You already killed my admin rights, I think im still a beauro if you want to leave that it is fine in case i ever feel like getting back on. thanks for kinda taking over and helping out. You might want to go back and kill that news page, it is very old. otherwise thanks for all you do and your editing. If you have any need to contact me my email is: "Caydeb@gmail.com" you are doing a good job. Question Hello thekingsman it is Zxankou14. Just a request. There is a redirect page concerning the Zeta Force Page can I delete it please. Zxankou14 17:00, March 6, 2012 (UTC)Zxankou14 11:59 03/06/2012 My page Mr.Andrew my Enhanced Awesomeness page was deleted for no reason. It's as real as you and me. Plus if that page with a power that could be gained in real lifefiction was deleted then Enhanced Charisma and Enhanced Leadership should go too! Please leave a comment onmy talk page. Yours TRULY Truth™ 01:35, March 8, 2012 (UTC)Truth™ Thanks for clearing that up for me. Sorry if I had caused you trouble. Yours TRULY Truth™ 19:14, March 8, 2012 (UTC)Truth™ Hey Kingsman I found this cool page, It's like the to-do list for the whole site! I don't know whether you knew about it but if you didn't; ta da! It does seem like there's a lot of work to do, with all the double redirects and pages to delete etc, etc. So if you fancy a hand with the admin duties I'd be more than happy to help. Omni314 18:11, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Request Hello kingsman may i deal with the redirect page for stardust manipulationZxankou14 21:15, March 8, 2012 (UTC)Zxankou14 04:15 Mar 08, 2012 Sounds fair to me, thanksOmni314 08:58, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Also I'm just going to go through and delete all the pages with delete on, rude words, or title makes no sense. Also comments that are redirects to pages that don't exist Omni314 09:06, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Deletable pages... Could you delete Replication (and every other page needed... -_-;; ), so Organic Replication can be renamed, apparently whoever renamed it didn't bother reading the first line... --Kuopiofi 13:38, March 9, 2012 (UTC) DoneOmni314 14:48, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Thekingsman : please read the first line of replication/what-ever-right-now and notice it says "The ability to multiply an object or person." That's the reason why it was renamed and I'd really appreciate if you'd leave it as replication, unless you plan re-editing the power. --Kuopiofi 17:02, March 9, 2012 (UTC) signaturex2 well it's been 3 months but I think I've deleted the last of the rude pages and images from signaturex2; feels good. Omni314 10:55, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Help with a move? Hey. When you get a moment, could you help me change the name of DNA Manipulation to Genetic Manipulation, please? I just think it sounds better. Smijes08 15:00, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Front page slideshow Hi kingsman, I've made a new slideshow for the frontpage, it's at; http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/User:Omni314#Test_Area Let me know if you like it and I'll put it on the front page, or change it, whatever.Omni314 17:20, March 10, 2012 (UTC) ok wat is it?AnimaShaun 11:31, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Defensive Abilities I think that all elemental mimicries can be considered to be defensive abilities, since you can reform yourself after being struck. And all adaptions and immunities are as well, as being immune is a defensive stance. Yatanogarasu 05:57, March 12, 2012 (UTC) :And as an admin of a different wiki, I like to give you some advice: you should delete all pages that really need to as soon as possible, because once they stack up, you'll take a long time in deleting them all. Yatanogarasu 05:59, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Holy water manipulation batman Just out of curiosity what happened to holy water manipulation? Too religious or not really a power? Tone of voice doesn't come accross well over the internet so I am just curious and not disagreing with you. Omni314 01:44, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Moronic Religious Pages. The most religious dogma pages of all known as Omni Blessing. And to forget High-Existence. And theres no actual proven soure for this power because someone made it up. Shouldn't it be deleted already? I'm chagrined by this. VickFcuk 02:06, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Made for Fun, now for none hey man if you could help with something: I made a Category page called Made for Fun, however I dont think it will be used for anything good now, so if you could please delete it. Keitto191 01:23, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Thx man. Keitto191 02:32, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Yet another page by Truth™ gone Truth™ 23:20, March 17, 2012 (UTC)Truth™ my Magical Girl Physiology is gone why? Can it be brought back? Truth™ 23:29, March 17, 2012 (UTC)Truth™ 'Magical Girl Phisiology' implies you gain the ability to turn in to a magical girl. What exatly is the difference between that and, say.. straight-up magic? ~Pteraclaww 23:35, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Dude, really? All that page will be is magic, and being a girl. Zero unique content. etc etc I'll leave it up to you. Omni314 01:31, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Wait that's basically 2 Admins against a user who wanted to be an adminstated request for aminship Truth™ 02:35, March 18, 2012 (UTC)Truth™ That sounds pretty cool!! I'll take it King!! Truth™ 02:50, March 18, 2012 (UTC)Truth™ Edit count You are currently on a count of 9,999 edits on this wiki. Do it, man. ~Pteraclaww 02:44, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Can You Delete It? Well actually you can!! Yea totally failed on the Magical Girl Physiology so please delete it for me Thanks! Truth™ 14:50, March 18, 2012 (UTC)Truth™ Too much work to find things that should go on the pageI asked to give me till midnight and my game got on my nerves.....Stupid final boss! Thanks again Kingy Truth™ 15:01, March 18, 2012 (UTC)Truth™ Featured User? Well I've just nominated the User:Gabriel456 for the featured user of the month....are we still doind that? Truth™ 15:17, March 18, 2012 (UTC)Truth™ {Man self-nominations} K' Truth™ 17:28, March 18, 2012 (UTC)Truth™ just wanted to know.